Silence
by Links6
Summary: ... for once, Garcia doesn't have the answer to Roberta's question... Tag to Roberta's Blood Trail OVA 3 ... rated for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or any of its related themes or characters. This is simple FANfiction!

AN: Spoilers for Roberta's Blood Trail OVA 3

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Silence**_

.

.

_"STOP IT!"_

The young man stared at her... his bodyguard... housemaid... idol... friend.

He was used to her, the way she used to be at the Loveless household. Dainty, sweet and a little clumsy when it came to things like cooking or cleaning. Her smile and curtsey always present as she greeted him in the mornings at breakfast. Her slightly stunning knowledge of history and war facts whenever he needed help with his history assignments. Her soft footsteps as she approached his room to wake him in the mornings.

But not like this.

He stood numbly as the image before him was eternally burnt into his memory. The blood smeared on the floor, the splattered spray riddled across _her _fists. Why did it have to come to this again?

The young man took a breath. He didn't even realise he had been holding it the entire time. Ever since they... _she and ... that man... started to-_

He wasn't sure why he felt disappointed in her. He wasn't sure if the disappointment was just a mask for his anger or sadness. His father always told him to find the source of the problem and deal with it. _'That is exactly why knowing oneself is important, son. You can never hope to understand another human being without understanding yourself'. _

But, he didn't know yet... how do you differentiate between grief and anger?

Why did she do this?

Did she think that he wanted this?

Roberta was kneeling, her face buried in her hands as she cried for him not to look. The blood on her hands matted her hair. He was sure that she would have to spend hours to wash it out. Or maybe, it was always there... and now it was the first time he was actually seeing it.

Roberta...no,_ the bloodhound of Florencia._

_Blood... yes... the name suited her. _

"Y-Young... Master?" and somehow her voice still sounded the same as back then... back at the Lovelace Mansion... it suddenly felt so long ago. How much can a person change in only a few days?

Was it only a few days?

Maybe it was longer.

She screamed. Her mouth opened as she shrieked. Her eyes showing each emotion she was feeling. Humiliation, sadness, pain, hurt, anger, fear, relief. She was glad to see him.

But... he couldn't even try to react anymore... It was like watching a movie... everything from far away and not right in front of his eyes. He didn't... hear her anymore. Her scream was painfully silent to him. He wasn't sure when the sound of gunfire... of the blood running down the table... the slow drips of each blood drop as it fell to the ground. _Her blood... _had become silent.

"No ... no more..." fighting, Roberta. He fell to his knees.

Roserieta died... didn't she? She died a long time ago. He landed on his side. The power in his legs useless to try and pick himself up again. The paralyzing realisation of change.

Things have changed.

Roberta... _Roserieta... _changed...

She wasn't the same anymore... and she never will be. At least, for him, she won't be the same. Not anymore.

"What should I do?" _she _kept screaming at him, tugging at his shoulders desperately to get an answer. An answer that would sweep away all her conflicting emotions like it usually does. A simple answer he would usually give to her to allow her to drop all her doubt. Simple answers to all of life's problems... answers that carried more hope than she could ever hope to gather for herself.

He knew. And yet, all he could do was lie there... too tired to move anymore. Things have changed so much since then... and he wasn't sure what he should do anymore. What he should feel anymore. What should he be thinking... or planning... how will they move forward from this?

He didn't have an answer anymore.

So, when she asked him once more... what she should do... he stayed silent.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading... please drop me a review if you liked it :)<em>


End file.
